I'm Not Bulletproof
by Chocolate covered charas
Summary: "I'm not going to lie and say I don't need you, or that I could have handled that on my own because I know I couldn't have. But it still remains that I don't want to relay on you, I know I'm not bulletproof." I whispered.  Rated T for minor violence


You know in my life I completely understand when things aren't average, but this is sad. I was just walking to the store to get some milk but instead I got rescued. Unfortunately, no, it wasn't the milk that saved me.

Sadly.

I mean really how amazing would that be? Oh wait, I'm getting off topic right? Let me start over.

It was sometime around seven or something, and I suppose that was my first mistake, even if your life is extremely boring it's never a smart idea to go to the store at night alone when it's dark. I was never really the brightest person. But like I was saying, it was dark, I was alone, and honestly the market was only a few short blocks away so when a couple people came shuffling out of the shadows by the entrance I was surprised.

But I didn't stand there like an idiot, I kept walking, until one of them appeared in front of me and despite the situation and the fact that I knew what was going to happen next the only thought running through my head was _'This market has horrible security.'_

Anyhow, around four of them surrounded me while the first one in front of me with a girl attached to him started twirling my hair as the girl hugged him tightly while I looked on in disgust.

"You know they say girls with pink hair are sluts." She said glaring at me while she pressed herself closer to the man who was now thoroughly creeping me out.

"Really? Then why isn't yours?" I countered trying to brush past them.

The man who smelled horribly of alcohol grabbed my elbow when I got about two steps away. Oh goody, he touched me.

Now I can punch him.

I whipped around as I clipped him in the jaw, successfully knocking him out and leaving an opening clear for me to run through like I was in a marathon. I ran as fast as I could taking extra long strides, but soon I could smell the scent of beer behind me before I felt a cold, sharp object being scraped down my arm. I looked to my right as another man grabbed my left arm pulling me back and I saw my blood run down my arm through the gash ranging from my shoulder to my elbow, along with large beer shard glistening with the crimson fluid in the moonlight.

I cried out in pain as I hurriedly plucked out the glass from my flesh and throwing it on the pavement while I got pushed and pulled by the various hands and the only positive thing I could think of was that I was spilling my blood all over their clothes. Two people behind me tried to hold me still as I squirmed around, kicking randomly. Yet another man came forward smiling smugly with hazy eyes, throwing down his beer and sending shards flying and making me wince and hold my bleeding arm protectively.

He tilted my face up forcefully, making me look at him square in the eye as I glared daggers. He moved my face left and right, examining me until I spit in his eye and smiling in slight victory as he shrieked stumbling back and then fell hard on his ass. I let a giggle escape as he got up looking quite enraged.

"So you think that's funny?"

"Why? Was I not supposed to, drunk?" I asked with an innocent face.

His eyes blazed as his hand came down hard on my face leaving a stinging red mark to be in its place, and I knew I had snapped.

I struggled and I squirmed, no longer giving a damn about my arm, throwing punches that he barley dodged and even biting the air near his face. I have a policy-If you think you're losing, make them think you're crazy. I did get a good nip at his arm though.

But in the back of my mind, the part I'm not completely conscience of that kept the fear out of my voice and body; I knew it was only a matter of time before this would be over and done with. And that time that this was ending was near. I could feel it, or rather, I could feel him. He was close.

"Could you go one night without getting into trouble?" A husky voice muttered.

The man in front of me looked around, obviously not knowing where the voice came from. And then I heard the all too normal _thwack _of a skull being struck and the man fell down to his knees holding his now bleeding head.

I closed my eyes sadly not wanting to watch what happens next while a chorus of hard impacts on temples and stomachs played through. Sometime around the middle of it I felt the men restraining my shoulders fall to the ground with their friends, and while keeping my eyes closed I continued to cradle my arm once more.

When there was silence a voice called out with "You can open your eyes now."

Slowly I opened my lids to see everyone that surrounded me before was on the ground, either crouched and holding themselves or just out cold, along with a dark figure standing in the middle of the pile of people with his hands in his pockets in front of me. His dark blue eyes that read playfulness and a hint of worry shone most clearly, along with his victorious smile that played at his lips.

I sighed looking away and contemplating about how to escape this with my dignity attached. It wasn't going to be easy judging by the way he laughed.

"Hmmm? No 'Thank you Ikuto' or 'I didn't need your help! I can handle myself just fine Ikuto!'?

I turned to his smug expression glowering and walked past him haughtily, still cradling my arm. As I was right behind him I stopped and looked down, my bangs covering my eyes.

"I'm not going to lie and say I don't need you, or that I could have handled that on my own because I know I couldn't have. I can't lie, I'm not strong, and I wish I was, but I'm not. And that fact probably isn't going to change anytime soon and I am thankful." I replied.

"But it still remains that I don't want to relay on you, I know I'm not bulletproof." I whispered.

I continued walking home carrying my arm and hearing an almost silent pair of foot steps behind me the whole way, and when I finally got to my porch, without turning around I said "You know the drill."

I unlocked my door leaving it open for him as I went to go fetch the first aid kit from under my bed. I returned to the living room to see Ikuto on the couch, looking more like a house cat, picking at his scrapes and bruises.

"Quit picking at it or it'll never heal." I muttered plopping down next to him and getting out the disinfectant and bandages.

He watched as I sprayed, dabbed, and covered the open skin and cleaned off the dried blood from his face, his stare making me nervous. After I finished I closed the white box and got up, not taking him long to pull me back down sighing. This time he grabbed the first-aid turned me towards him, rummaging through the contents while lecturing me.

"You always make sure I'm fine to go out again but you never pay attention to yourself. You have bleeding gash Christ's sake!" He yelled pointing to the arm I had forgotten about.

He heavily sprayed it with disinfectant causing me to wince, before wrapping it in gauze. I admit, it _did_ feel better than before. Waving it around to test it Ikuto quickly changed the topic back.

"You know it doesn't matter whether or not you're bulletproof in this world." He whispered closing in on my face as I backed up to the edge of the couch with raised eyebrows.

"All that matters is weather the people who protect you care enough to act bulletproof." He was now smile like the Cheshire cat only inches from my face, maybe less.

"Because they do it," His lips grazed my own as I closed my eyes. "For _you_."

And then I kissed him. I kissed him because what he said made me smile; I kissed him because maybe all those years of us doing this piled up to something and I might just have feelings for him, but most of all-

I kissed him because he was right. And I liked that.

* * *

><p><strong>Choco: Okay this was just for fun and a oneshot and mainly for those Amuto lovers out there. I hope you guys liked it!<strong>

**:) Review?**


End file.
